


Хороший лжец | Good liar

by Ranavern



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranavern/pseuds/Ranavern
Summary: Порой бывает, что случайный роман наемницы и дворянина принимает неожиданный оборот.Написано для SF Battle 2020 от фандома Pandemic Games.
Relationships: Katriona (Neverwinter Nights)/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Хороший лжец | Good liar

Из окна доносился гул голосов и цоканье кирками по камню: звуки, обыкновенные для строительства. Рабочие Крепости-на-Перекрестке заканчивали возводить укрепления боевого хода на стенах, и Касавир покосился на улицу, услышав грохот, который выбился из общего ритма звуков.   
День стоял теплый: солнце к зениту обещало стать жарким, и он мимолетно порадовался, что можно скрыться в крепости, пока не вобравшей тепло. Из окна в его комнату проникал луч прямого света, столь яркого, что Касавира заставляло щуриться даже отражение солнца от пергамента.   
Нейлат, смущенная и недовольная собственной неосведомленностью, попросила его посмотреть несколько документов на строительство настенных требушетов, после чего рассказать ей все, на что следовало обратить внимание, и сейчас Касавир изучал именно их. Чертежи, планы строительства, расположение по отношению к полям, модели – с противовесами-маятниками или с рычагами…   
Метательные орудия могли им пригодиться. Особенно если смогли бы забрасывать в гущу нежити зажженные бомбы и разрывные снаряды, благословленные жрецами. Никто, даже Кана или Катриона, не высказывался вслух, что ожидает осады крепости полчищами мертвецов из болот, но понимание этого витало среди самых опытных офицеров и солдат крепости, словно негласная договоренность. Они готовились к осаде, пока что предпринимая большинство мер – таких, как заказ на строительство этих машин, – «на всякий случай», прекрасно понимая при этом, что за случай имеют в виду и называют «всяким». Нейлат поддерживала их в этом, словно боясь, что слово «осада» выпорхнет из закрытой комнаты для советов и облетит всех крестьян, после чего паникующие люди оставят их на голых землях – без зерна, овощей, шерсти и мяса.   
В комнате Касавира, окна которой выходили на крепостные ворота и сад лекарственных трав, что разбила Элани, стоял запах свежего дерева – от новой стойки для доспехов, и свежевыстиранных простыней – от постели, что сегодня перестилали горничные. Доносился горьковатый аромат цветущих растений. У оконного проема деловито гудел шмель.   
Идиллия, спокойствие и чистота. Не хватало только Нейлат, что наверняка разговаривала с земледельцами по поводу поставок урожая к осени и полевых работ – Касавир не сомневался, что в этом вопросе она не только справится без него, но и лучше него.   
В отличие от Нейлат, он сам не бросил ни пригоршни семян в землю за всю жизнь.   
Тар лениво развалился в пятне солнечного света на кровати: дымчато-белый кот дернул ухом и настороженно поднялся, встопорщив светлые усы. Касавир видел его краем глаза – и уж тем более услышал, когда тот спрыгнул на пол с гулким стуком.  
 _«Как мешок с картошкой»._  
– Прыгать за шмелем – плохая идея, приятель, – Касавир слышал, как кот раздраженно стучит хвостом по полу.   
Тар, припав к полу, по-охотничьи подкрался поближе к окну, настороженно глядя на проем.  
 _«Коты. Что поделать»._  
Касавир вздохнул и покачал головой, возвращаясь к документам, но за окном раздался шорох, кряхтение и легкий стук – будто бы кто-то ударил мыском сапога в каменную стену.  
– Да чтоб тебя… – голос звучал глуховато, но оказался неприлично знаком.  
 _«Катриона?!»_  
Тар моргнул голубыми глазами, вытаращился и издал дьявольски утробное мяуканье.   
Пришлось бросить бумаги и подойти к окну: весьма кстати, потому что мгновением позже из-за карниза появилась голова Катрионы, и женщина охотно ухватилась за протянутую руку.   
Вид ее чем-то неуловимо напомнил Касавиру Фила, когда последнего приходилось спасать без объяснения причин и объявления войны – как правило, красочный рассказ во всех подробностях следовал спустя пару дней, полных приключений или неприятностей. И, как правило, выходки его лучшего друга пребывали за гранью добра и зла, а потому не поддавались ни нравственной, ни законодательной оценке, смешивая оба понятия в хаотический и абсолютный абсурд.   
За столько лет Касавир достаточно привык к необъяснимому, чтобы воспринять залезающую к нему по крепостной стене Катриону в качестве обыденного явления окружающего мира.   
Катриона крепко сжала его запястье и, подтянувшись, спрыгнула на пол с облегченным вздохом. Касавир сложил руки на груди, мельком оглядев соратницу с ног до головы.  
– Ты что здесь делаешь? – голос паладина звучал с убийственной невозмутимостью.   
В голове Касавира не возникало ни одной – хорошо, ни одной _здравой_ – идеи, почему Катрионе приспичило забираться к нему в окно, поэтому он решил спросить напрямую. И пока что не испытывал никаких эмоций, кроме прохладного удивления – в конце концов, поводы для злости, бурной радости или даже раздражения еще не нашлись.   
Катриона выглядела устало: ее щеки окрасились в пунцовый, лоб блестел от пота, дышала она тяжело. Хвост наемницы, собранный на затылке, смотрелся потрепанным и неряшливым. Стального нагрудника и даже кольчуги не было: их место заняла простая голубая рубашка с вышивкой ромашками по вороту.   
– Ф-фух, - Катриона тяжело выдохнула, упираясь ладонями в колени. – Касавир, я расскажу тебе все, что угодно, только спаси мою задницу от этого влюбленного придурка! Ради всего святого!   
Тар полностью отразил его эмоции, издав еще один богатырский вопрошающий мяв.  
 _«Какого еще придурка?!»_  
– Кат, _кто_ в здравом уме может гоняться за тобой по крепости?  
Катриона выдохнула еще раз, наконец-то распрямляясь.  
– Вода есть? – она отерла лоб и поморщилась, глядя на ладонь, мокрую от пота.   
Касавир жестом кивнул Катрионе на таз для умывания и плеснул воды из графина в кубок. Катриона пила жадно и быстро, после чего глубоко вдохнула еще раз.  
– Спасибо! – она принялась умываться ледяной водой из таза. – В общем… ох, и высоко же к тебе лезть! С земли смотрелось ниже! Мне так стыдно!   
Тар все так же сидел на полу, таращась на них во все глаза. Мяукнул еще раз, привлекая к себе внимание.  
 _«Я тоже ничего не понимаю, приятель»._  
Касавир машинально прочесал пальцами волосы, безоценочно наблюдая, как Катриона умывается.   
_«Уж пусть постарается рассказать, что тут происходит»._  
– С чего бы тебе стало стыдно? – беззлобно хмыкнул он. – У тебя много выдающихся черт характера, но робкость точно не из их числа.   
Катриона перевела дыхание и покосилась на Тара.   
– За мной гоняется один влюбленный засранец. Сейчас все объясню!   
Касавир смог только приподнять брови.  
 _«Просто замечательно. Она второй раз это повторила»._  
Касавир развел руками.  
– Ты решила залезть ко мне в окно от новобранца, чтобы показать ему наглядно, до каких высот он никогда не поднимется?   
– Нет! – Катриона погрозила ему кулаком и принялась расхаживать взад-вперед, каждый раз останавливаясь на краю пятна, куда падал солнечный луч. – Касавир, какого дьявола ты язвишь именно сейчас?!   
Он промолчал, и Катриона нервно размяла пальцы.   
– В общем… ты знаешь, что между нами было, и я решила, что кое-что из прошлого должно оставаться в прошлом… – женщина стремительно пунцовела и почему-то всеми силами избегала смотреть ему в глаза.  
 _«Бедняга. Великий Тир, хорошо, я лучше помолчу»._  
Он решил, что будет жестоко очередной раз напоминать Катрионе об её особенности краснеть от любой сильной эмоции до багровых пятен на скулах. Женщина кашлянула и выпалила, как будто решив как можно быстрее прыгнуть через костер:  
– Ты с Нейлат – отличная пара, а мне надо было забыть обо всем и проветрить голову! Знаешь ли, приятно знать, что я ещё не престарелая наемница, которой пора выйти на покой! Так что я завела любовника, но все пошло наперекосяк! И не смей осуждать меня, ты сам должен знать, что если снять в таких ситуациях кого-нибудь в «Маске Лунного Камня», то будешь себя чувствовать еще хуже! Напиваться и думать, что твои лучшие годы позади, поэтому любовников теперь можно найти только за деньги!   
Касавир кашлянул и с трудом сдержал удивление на лице – Катриона, конечно, была дьявольски права насчет продажной любви, но чего-то подобного он ожидал от кого угодно, кроме нее. Кат всегда казалась… женщиной не такого типа. И, во всяком случае, весьма придирчивой в связях с мужчинами.   
_«Но мне ли говорить?»_  
– Он оказался женат, и за тобой гонится разъяренная жена?   
Касавир предположил наиболее очевидную из катастроф, которая могла настигнуть любого, кто желал залечить разбитое сердце путем нескольких кутежей или просто ни к чему не обязывающих приятных ночей. Пофилософствовать относительно такого образа жизни он мог лет десять назад. А то и больше. Уж точно до того, как по уши погряз в муторном романе с хозяйкой самого роскошного борделя Невервинтера.   
Катриона ожесточенно покачала головой и решительно отсекла его вопрос.  
– Ты не понимаешь меня. Проблема в том, что он _не_ женат! А что еще хуже – дворянин!   
_«Что?!»_  
Касавир вздохнул только для того, чтобы обдумать сказанное, и осознал, что ничего не понимает. Дворянин без жены выглядел как лакомый кусок для любой женщины или девушки, которая собиралась покончить с той жизнью, что имела, и провести ее остаток при поместье, платьях, балах, детях и большом хозяйстве.  
 _«Или **должен** выглядеть». _  
Он задумчиво посмотрел на Катриону: хмурую, широкоплечую и способную сломать нос мужику на голову выше нее. Выдающую после третьей пинты, пусть и хихикая, анекдоты такой непристойности, что позавидовали бы шлюхи. До сих пор время от времени носящую на шее ожерелье из орочьих клыков. Она умела убивать и, по правде говоря, как-то созналась ему, что порой рада посидеть пару лет в тишине и покое, но не мыслит себя без оружия в руках.   
_«Нет, в таком случае дворянин – **действительно** проблема». _  
Не то чтобы они сильно распространялись о планах на жизнь у каждого из них. И не то чтобы эти планы в Роднике Старого Филина у кого-то из них действительно оставались. Но Касавир подозревал, что женщина, которой надоело рубить головы и купаться в крови врагов, уж точно найдет способ устроить себе мирную жизнь. На его памяти, у женщин всегда находилось больше ума и практичности, когда речь заходила о подобных вещах: большинство из них почему-то всегда оказывалось хладнокровнее мужчин, когда они точно знали, чего хотели.   
Он вздохнул.  
– Кажется, я понимаю, в чем дело.  
Катриона посмотрела на него устало и сердито:  
– И что ты понимаешь? – она покосилась на дверь в комнату, когда в коридоре раздались шаги, и нахмурилась. – Касавир, ты слушаешь меня или нет? – Катриона назидательно ткнула в него пальцем. –У меня не так много времени, чтобы торчать тут, так что имей в виду: если он узнает, где я, то прятаться я собираюсь именно в твоем шкафу!   
_«Замечательно»._  
Он смог только развести руками.  
– Ты помнишь, что я не могу лгать?   
– Еще как помню! – Катриона уперла кулаки в бока. Голос звучал едко.   
Паладин поднял руки к плечам, капитулируя. Он прекрасно знал, что Катриона наверняка вспомнила тот уродливо неловкий вечер, достойный пения сверчков в тишине, когда их настроение не совпало, и её невинный флирт натолкнулся на его угрюмую честность, а потому любые потуги на романтику скукожились, как сушеные яблоки.   
Эффект оказался… сильнейший.   
– Хорошо, хорошо! – сдался он. – Рассказывай.   
Катриона глубоко вздохнула и сложила руки на груди.   
– В общем, этому романтически настроенному засранцу двадцать два года, и не смотри на меня так! Нейлат еще младше!   
Он вежливо пропустил этот комментарий мимо ушей и выдал улыбку, полную молчаливого упрека «на себя посмотри», которую Катриона прекрасно знала. В конце концов, они были в равном положении: двое солдат за тридцать, которые неведомым образом нашли себе вторых половин (или любовника – в случае Катрионы) лет на десять младше себя уж точно. Женщина фыркнула.  
– В общем, я думаю, что этот лорд, мать его, Дамьен Рейнор, видел в своей жизни одних размалеванных дворянок, после чего переспал со мной, и все! – Катриона всплеснула руками. – Любовь до гроба, звезды с неба, никогда такой женщины не видел! Конечно, не видел! В Невервинтере он ходил за мной хвостом, уверял, что обязан на мне жениться, потому что обесчестил мое доброе имя!   
– И? – Касавир пристально смотрел на раскрасневшуюся наемницу. – Прости мою грубость, Кат, но ты что, переспала с девственником?   
Тар внимательно таращился то на него, то на Катриону, а затем плюхнулся на зад и принялся яростно вылизываться под хвостом. Катриона пожала плечами и погрозила ему пальцем.  
– Не считай меня за дуру! Нет, он был не девственник, и поверь мне, – она приложила руку к груди, – я в этом… убедилась _полностью_. Я уехала из города, после чего забыла об этой истории. Но этот маленький говнюк нашел меня и здесь!   
_«Я ничего не понимаю»._  
– Ты наверняка если не выше него на голову, то… - Касавир оценивающе посмотрел на крепкую фигуру Катрионы еще раз. – То можешь уложить его одним ударом. Не могу сказать, что я это одобряю, но нам всем приходится прибегать к грубой силе в сложных вопросах. Так зачем лезть ко мне в окно? Ты ведь могла просто… – он описал замысловатую фигуру запястьем в воздухе, – доходчиво объяснить разницу в ваших жизненных целях, когда дело будет совсем плохо.   
Катриона зашипела с отчаянием рассерженной кошки.   
– Затем! – рыкнула она. – Потому что его отец владеет торговой компанией, которая поставляет нам камень! И если я дам по морде его сыну, лорд Рейнор разорвет контракт, и меня убьет Нейлат! А маленький ублюдок наверняка уже знает, где я! Спросит, чье это окно, где я, как тебя зовут, и… – Катриона замерла, бесшумно скользнула к двери в комнату, прислушиваясь к голосам и шагам в коридоре, и вновь зашипела. – Твою мать!   
Тар настороженно дернул хвостом и подкрался к выходу из комнаты. Мяукнул.   
Касавир последовал примеру Катрионы, и встал напротив женщины, прислонив ладонь к деревянной резьбе на двери. Крепостная служанка по ту сторону с кем-то бодро объяснялась.   
– …конечно, сэр! Вот там, в конце коридора!   
_«Черт!»_  
Катриона вытаращилась ничуть не хуже Тара. Глаза ее были столь же голубыми.  
– Не смей меня выдавать! – тихо шикнула она.   
_«Похоже, выбора у меня нет»._  
Касавир тяжело вздохнул, готовый, можно сказать, грудью встретить надвигающуюся схватку. Быстро кивнул Катрионе в сторону шкафа.   
_«По крайней мере, я привык отдельно хранить чистую одежду и белье, а грязную сразу отдавать прачкам. И не заваливать шкаф, как некоторые, когда заталкиваешь туда десятый дублет»._  
– Лезь. Быстро. И не вздумай чихать, – он на секунду задумался, спросив еще тише. – Говоришь, он романтический засранец?   
– Да, чтоб тебя!  
Катриона едва успела перестать шуршать в шкафу и чертыхаться в поисках свободного пространства между его рубашками, когда в дверь раздался короткий стук.   
Его напарница оказалась права как никогда: за ней, назло им обоим, оказался именно Дамьен Рейнор.  
 _«Кто же ещё это может быть»._  
Юноша перед ним выглядел как герой-любовник из девичьих фантазий: высокий, в меру тонкий – с фигурой щеголя, с рапирой на боку и лютней за спиной – наверняка дрался ради дуэлей до первой царапины, после чего гордо показывал дворянкам порезы, которые исчезали без следа через месяц. Или через день, если в дело шло зелье. Темноглазый, с шапкой буйных золотых кудрей, будто у ангелов на дворцовых фресках. Лицом мальчишка оказался столь же поэтично хорош, а еще разоделся в яркий зеленый бархат, как тропический попугай. Одежда юноши буквально кричала о его достатке, а также достатке его родителя.   
_«Ах, Катриона. Нет уж, ты точно не тянешь на престарелую наемницу»._  
Юноша улыбнулся ему блистательной белозубой улыбкой:  
– Сэр, меня зовут Дамьен Рейнор, и я полагаю, что в ваше окно не так давно влезла моя невеста. Я желаю немедленно ее видеть.   
_«Наглец. Кат несколько раз ответила ему отказом, и вот – невеста»._  
Касавир оказался в сложной ситуации: с одной стороны, в его шкафу была заперта соратница, подруга и бывшая любовница – к сожалению или к счастью, в одном лице. С другой стороны лежали обязательства его статуса, а также воодушевленный и влюбленный юноша. Возможно, по убеждениям Катрионы, недалекий, навязчивый и склочный.   
_«Избавиться от него навсегда без лжи и насилия. Это вообще возможно?»_  
Он пытался очень быстро сообразить, каким образом отвадить мальчишку, и права на ошибку не было. Касавир, хмыкнув, сложил руки на груди, почему-то мимоходом подумав, что одна его рука в широком месте потянет на два запястья Дамьена.   
_«Чем тебя напугать, мальчик? Разве что подробностями ее наемничества»._  
Для начала Касавир попытался пойти путем наименьшего сопротивления:   
– Я боюсь, что видел Катриону совсем ненадолго, сэр Рейнор, но не могу сказать, где она.   
Мальчишка смерил его сомневающимся взглядом. И с опаской. Вероятно, наконец-то оценил разницу в росте и телосложении.   
– Вы ведь Касавир? Я слышал, что вы её друг, и имеете в этой крепости немалый вес. Так что можно… просто Дамьен, – голос у юноши оказался мягкий и звонкий.   
_«Значит, ты еще и навел справки о том, кто есть кто в этой крепости. Или тебе рассказал отец, или ты уже это знал»._  
Касавир помедлил и кивнул в сторону комнаты:  
– Я думаю, нам лучше поговорить внутри.   
Он бы не стал пускать мальчишку в комнату, если бы не Тар: кот улегся на проходе к шкафу, где спряталась Катриона. Едва увидев Дамьена, кот вздыбился, задрал хвост, распушился в два раза больше своих немалых размеров, прижал уши, будто готовясь к прыжку, и громко зашипел, сверкая глазами.   
Спровоцировать это чудовище, больше напоминавшее прожорливую рысь в такие моменты, на памяти Касавира еще никто не решался. Бойцовые псы оставались своеобразной нормой, но вот бойцовый кот, еще и целестиальный, точно тянул на диковинку.   
Недоумение и опаска на лице юноши читались так явно, что даже насмехаться было стыдно.   
– Это… ваш кот? – со смесью тщательно скрываемого страха и удивления спросил Дамьен. И почему-то бессознательно схватился за ремешок перекинутой на спину лютни.   
Касавир кивнул, опираясь на стол бедром, как до того – в разговоре с Катрионой.   
– Целестиальный фамильяр, – невозмутимо пояснил он.   
Дамьен вздохнул и встряхнул головой, отбрасывая со лба золотые кудри.   
– Меня не очень любят кошки, – улыбаясь, пояснил он. А затем сложил руки на груди. – И знайте, что я настроен решительно – думаю, Катриона никуда не могла деться. Она – строптивая женщина, но я верю, что именно таких и стоит укротить, если хочешь достойную жену!   
_«О, Великий Тир, укротитель наемниц. Мальчик, она побьет тебя, если захочет, с завязанными глазами. И пусть этого лучше не произойдет»._  
Со стороны шкафа раздался странный звук. Дамьен было обернулся, но Тар, продолжая дыбиться, как арка, и сверкать демонически красными глазами, издал утробный звук, больше похожий на смесь рычания и воя, который извлек не меньше чем из преисподней.   
Касавир поспешил отвлечь мальчишку – очевидно, даже Тар понял, к чему идет дело.   
_«Сначала попробуем воззвать к голосу разума»._  
– Это не моя забота, Дамьен, но могу я поинтересоваться, чего вы ждете от этого брака, кроме… - он помедлил, унимая желание съязвить больше нужного. – Кроме достойной жены. Вы ведь знаете, что Катриона на службе, и необходимо получить согласие не только ее самой, но и ее лендлорда, если она собирается уехать. И родственников. А Кат, знаете ли, никогда не упоминала их, поэтому по закону роль ближайших родственников могут выполнять друзья. К примеру, я.   
Мальчишка только сверкнул темными глазами и ответил ему без улыбки.   
– Вы правы, я жду достойной жены. И любви, конечно же! – в голос мальчишки тут же прорвались капризно-ребяческие снисходительные нотки. – Но думаю, что госпожа Фарлонг подпишет согласие – вы ведь хотите, чтобы крепость достроили? Хотя я думаю, что Катриона с радостью откажется от той жизни, которую ведет сейчас – ведь я люблю ее!   
_«Действительно, маленький засранец. Что ж, ты сам виноват»._  
Касавир промолчал в ответ на этот шантаж и тяжело посмотрел на юношу, способный только гадать, станет ли ему неуютно. Хвала Тиру – стало. Желание Дамьена угрожать ему явно поутихло, и следующий вопрос мальчишка задал первым.   
– И раз уж вы говорите, что вы ее ближайший друг – могу я узнать, как именно вы познакомились? – в голосе юноши скользнула подозрительность.   
_«Наверняка ты подозреваешь, что под этой формулировкой скрываются бывшие любовники. Правильно подозреваешь»._  
– Мы были соратниками и вместе сражались, – коротко пояснил Касавир. – Катриона – хороший солдат и очень способный командир. Крепость будет нуждаться в ней во время войны с Королем Теней.   
Дамьен сложил руки на груди – модные ажурные рукава, выглядывающие из-под дублета, подсветились солнцем.   
– Я увезу ее подальше от войны, – жестко заявил мальчишка. – Такая женщина не заслуживает жизни в крови и грязи неизвестно где, и я защищу ее, как подобает мужчине! Я ее люблю, и уж точно и никто не сможет отказаться от такого шанса. Я буду дарить ей платья и бриллианты, и она будет жить как королева!   
Дамьен падал в его глазах все ниже. Юнец был или очень глуп, или очень самонадеян, или просто испорчен, как гнилое яблоко. Касавир сложил руки на груди, в упор глядя на мальчишку самым серьезным взглядом, на который был способен.   
_«Нет, мальчик. Ты все говоришь о том, как любишь ее, но и слова не сказал о том, любит ли тебя **она** ». _  
Касавир заставил себя кривовато улыбнуться. Получилось вполне искренне, если учесть нелепость заявлений юноши. Раздражение в сочетании с желанием защитить кого-то дорогого порой дарили ему поразительное остроумие.   
– Раз твои чувства так сильны, Дамьен, мне стоит познакомить тебя с любимыми украшениями и увлечениями Катрионы, - вполне дружелюбно заявил паладин.   
_«И пусть Тир позволит этому сработать, иначе Кат придется выскакивать из шкафа и ломать ему нос, а мне – объясняться перед Нейлат за это безобразие. Впрочем, его отца мы не знаем, поэтому никто не говорит, что мальчишке не надерут уши за попытку шантажа. Он мог угрожать Кат, но кто знает, не лгал ли он?»_  
Юноша смотрел на него подозрительно, будто не понимая, чем вызвано подобное радушие.   
– Знаешь, когда мы сражались в горах против орков, именно Катрионе принадлежала прекрасная идея отрубать орочьи головы и оставлять их нанизанными на копья среди тел. Она с удовольствием помечала таким образом те отряды, которые мы уничтожили, – он старался вести рассказ максимально равнодушным тоном, чтобы юнец в полной мере ощутил будничность подобных идей для Катрионы. Но в глазах Дамьена появилось недоумение, а когда Касавир перешел ко второму замечанию, то и нарастающий страх. – Кроме того, советую тебе спросить Кат о трофее, который она очень любит – если ты слышал о ее большом ожерелье, то ты понимаешь, что она отрубала не только головы предводителей отрядов.   
На этот раз на лице Дамьена начинало проступать ошеломление и отвращение.   
– В смысле? О чем вы?   
Касавир кивнул, будто бы соглашаясь с реакцией мальчишки.   
_«Слава Тиру, кажется, работает»._  
– Она выбивала мертвецам клыки, - спокойно пояснил он, глядя в темные глаза Дамьена. – Тратила на это много времени – иногда ломала челюсть и забирала вместе с куском челюстной кости. Крови при этом ужасно много, – Касавир жестом обрисовал линию собственного подбородка. – Ты наверняка образованный парень, Дамьен, так что знаешь, наверное, что орки не слишком сильно отличаются от людей, и сосуды в челюсти у них расположены точно так же, как у нас. Поэтому если ломаешь им челюсть и вырезаешь зуб – крови ужасно много. Кат все никак не могла от нее избавиться, поэтому и носила доспехи того цвета, где пятном меньше, пятном больше – незаметно. Она очень любит свое ожерелье, которое сделала из этих клыков. Даже чистила их и покрывала лаком, чтобы не рассохлись и не сгнили. Говорила, что это – ее победы. До сих пор так считает.   
Дамьен выглядел ошарашенным.   
– Благая Ваукин… но… это наверняка было давно или шутка! – мальчишка всплеснул руками, и принялся расхаживать по комнате. – Вы смеетесь надо мной! – голос его зазвенел с обвиняющей обидой. – Хотите напугать, чтобы я не трогал ее! Это не может быть правдой! Она неспособна на такие ужасные вещи!   
_«Да! Хвала Тиру и всем богам!»_  
Касавиру осталось пожать плечами и улыбнуться.   
– Слово паладина Тира, Дамьен, что и года не прошло. Я не стал бы лгать. Она до сих пор носит это ожерелье. Знаешь ли, любит с утра дать понять новобранцам, что сегодня будет взбучка. Останься в крепости на пару дней, и непременно увидишь ее трофей.   
Дамьен молчал, ошарашенно глядя на него. Встряхнул этими своими ангельски золотыми кудрями. Проморгался.   
_«Да что уж там. Придется добивать»._  
Касавир вздохнул.   
– А еще тебе придется время от времени позволять ей уезжать из поместья и убивать разбойников на большой дороге, - убийственно спокойно заговорил он. – Знаешь ли, Катриона любит поразмяться. Говорит, что запах крови и клинок в руке добавляют остроты в жизнь. Как и любовники. Кроме того, вся крепость будет тосковать по женщине, чьи скабрезные шутки становятся достоянием всех наших земель. Знаешь, такие фразы, которые имеют неизвестный источник, но через пару недель цепляются к каждому языку?  
Мальчишка перестал смотреть напуганно, и начал смотреть раздраженно.   
– Вы пытаетесь или очернить ее, или напугать меня, - твердо заявил он.   
Касавир пожал плечами, игнорируя вызов.   
– Я думаю, что ты должен знать правду о будущей жене, - он вежливо улыбнулся. – Ведь ты, по твоим словам, помолвлен с настоящим солдатом, ветераном войн и наемничьего ремесла.   
_«У меня что, действительно получается?!»_  
Он не был уверен, что словесное избиение младенцев – само по себе достойное дело, но, по крайней мере, это служило защите друга. Дамьен беспомощно встряхнулся и совсем по-ребячески запустил пальцы в кудри и посмотрел на него с непониманием – на мгновение Касавиру стало даже жаль мальчишку.   
_«Увы, нет, мальчик. Я не на твоей стороне»._  
– Но ведь каждая женщина мечтает, чтобы кто-то… сделал из нее леди! – совсем уж отчаянно выпалил юноша. - Я верю, что в глубине души она нежна и мечтает о мирной жизни, и я ее получу!   
Касавир смог только развести руками:   
– Кажется, она позавчера выиграла в борьбе на руках с нашим кузнецом неплохую сумму денег… и индюка. Боюсь, твоя жена будет в силах сломать тебе руку, если вы поссоритесь, – он помолчал. - Физическую силу сложно спрятать, а воспользоваться ею и того легче.   
_«Бедный Джейкоби. И что Кат будет делать с этим индюком?»_  
– Она бьет мужчин?! – ошарашенно воскликнул Дамьен.   
_«Конечно, бьет! Она наемница, юноша!»_  
– Некоторых на моей памяти даже до смерти, – спокойно заметил Касавир.   
Дамьен сделал странный жест, будто пытался поймать в воздухе перед собой индюка – или, по крайней мере, ухватить его за хвост.   
– Знаете, я… – он опустошенно моргнул. - Я напишу Катрионе по поводу… нашей свадьбы. Да. – Дамьен кивнул, совершенно не глядя на него, и спешно направился к двери, добавив уже в дверях. – Передайте ей, если увидите ее, пожалуйста.  
Не прошло и нескольких секунд после того, как Дамьен покинул его комнату, когда дверь шкафа распахнулась, и из него вывалилась Катриона.   
– Ох, Темпус, знал бы ты, как я тебе благодарна, - Катриона перевела дыхание и запрокинула голову к потолку. – Я думала, я от него не избавлюсь никогда!   
Она кашлянула и ткнула большим пальцем себе за спину:  
– Кстати, у тебя там пахнет апельсиновыми корками и лавандой.   
Касавир закатил глаза и вздохнул.   
– Нейлат, знаешь ли, любит, когда от моих свежих рубашек хорошо пахнет. Убери один мешок сушеных трав – она засунет второй.   
Катриона лукаво прищурилась и саркастично надула губы.  
– Ты _не_ жалуешься.   
Касавир удовлетворенно ощерился в ответ.   
– Нет, – он посерьезнел. – И знаешь, позволь мне дать тебе один совет.   
Катриона вопросительно дернула бровью, и он кивнул.   
– Спустись-ка по черной лестнице, причем побыстрее, а потом найди пару новобранцев и наори на них – только за дело – так, чтобы тряслись стены. Пусть твой поклонник будет очарован твоими способностями. Или можешь взять свое любимое ожерелье.   
Катриона на мгновение приняла задумчивый вид, а затем подмигнула ему.  
– Я поняла. Кстати, индюка я, кажется, теперь должна тебе.   
_«Что?»_  
Касавир фыркнул.   
– Избави меня Тир. Кат, зачем мне индюк? Тем более живой!  
Катриона невинно пожала плечами.   
– Зови Нейлат и всех остальных, надо сплавить его Сэлу и съесть! Я одна не осилю эту тушу.   
Касавир посмотрел на подругу с большим сомнением.   
– Что ты вообще с ним сделала?  
Катриона всплеснула руками и тут же скрестила их на груди.   
– Да ничего я с ним не сделала! – с нотой усталого раздражения заявила она. – Сидит у меня в клетке в комнате, зерно жрет! А еще орет и срет! Только зажарить можно!   
Ответ Катрионы звучал более чем разумно, так что он кивнул.   
– Действительно.   
– Вот именно! – Катриона вздохнула и направилась к двери из комнаты, но обернулась на полупти. – И… Касавир.   
Он бросил на женщину быстрый взгляд, приподняв бровь.   
– Хм?   
Катриона поджала губы, и он на мгновение удивился, насколько мягко и серьезно зазвучал ее голос:   
– Спасибо. Правда, спасибо. Ты действительно очень хороший друг, – лицо наемницы на мгновение оживилось. – И знаешь, что? Ты ведь и правда ни разу не соврал!


End file.
